


The Boy with Black Eyes

by The_Alternate_Side



Series: What The Water Gave Me [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Outsider's past, Pandyssia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Pandyssia is not kind to this boy with brown eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look ik it's not a ship and not a full fic but it's fun still.

There’s a boy,   
At the edge of the town  
He listens, he watches  
He doesn’t make a sound  
For he knows if he does  
He will be noticed  
And his world is not kind  
To this boy with brown eyes

There is a boy,  
On a crack in the slab  
His back lies across it  
With his hands tied up in ropes  
And a bronze knife  
Glistening above his throat  
This is the last thing  
The boy with brown eyes sees

There is a body,  
At the edge of the town,  
Grass crawls between his fingers  
Mushrooms bloom in his hair  
And flowers weave around his ribs,  
A withered tree towers above him,  
Its branches drawing its fingers   
Towards a sky of fluffy clouds  
The sky is where his gaze goes to  
With his black eyes.

There is a body,  
At the edge of the sea  
Waves drag him in  
Sand clings to his frail legs  
And the whales call to him  
With their deep voices  
The stars shine brightly above  
Down upon  
The body with black eyes.

There is a boy,  
At the edge of the Void,  
He listens, he watches,  
He doesn’t make a sound,  
For he knows if he does,  
He will be noticed,  
But his efforts are useless  
For the Void notices All,  
Including the boy  
The boy with black eyes.


End file.
